


Phone Call

by Fabrisse



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-20
Updated: 2007-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A telephone call changes things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

Peter wondered whether Trigonometry was supposed to make sense. Not that it mattered. Two nights ago his family received notification that Nathan was MIA. Nothing made any sense.

He ignored the phone at first, but, when it continued jangling, he remembered he was alone in the house.

He froze after saying "Hello." The next few minutes were a blur of joy until the final "Goodbye."

Peter hung up and burst out laughing. He felt like he'd just run the marathon. Nobody else was home, so he ran downstairs and hugged their cook.

"He's alive, Robert! I just talked to Nathan!"


End file.
